Szukając Wsparcia
390px Autor Vezok999 18:13, mar 19, 2010 (UTC) Część 1 Był piękny, słoneczny dzień. W oddali słychać było krakanie Kurtiko, po łąkach spacerowały Kikanalo. Zapowiadało się wyjątkowo spokojnie, ale Toa Florex miał dziwne przeczucie, że tak nie będzie. Stał na jednym z największych wzgórz na wyspie i patrzył. Patrzył w stronę morza. Intuicja popierana wiadomościami od Maru sprawdziła się. Z zachodu nadciągały statki, cała flota pełna wojowników. Przerażony Toa Roślinności pobiegł w stronę najbliższej wioski. W głębi siebie chciał ruszyć do walki z napastnikiem, ale dobrze wiedział jakby się to skończyło. Postanowił ewakuować z wyspy tylu Matoran, ile tylko będzie w stanie. ---- (W zachodniej wiosce) Metarion i Regger spacerowali razem przez wioskę. - Więc jak, idziesz na jutrzejszy mecz Kolhii? zaczął Metarion - Ten między naszymi, a mieszkańcami Tarentu ? zapytał się Regger - Tak. - Nie, raczej nie mam zamiaru się tam wybierać. - Dlaczego? - Wiesz, Florex tam będzie. A ja nie przepadam za nim. - Przecież nie musisz z nim rozmawiać. - W sumie tak, ale mnie nie za bardzo interesują tutejsze sprawy. Czuję, że tutaj nie pasuję. Myślę, o przeprowadzce na... Regger nie skończył. Zarówno on, jak i Metarion zobaczyli przerażający widok: w stronę miasta nadciągała armia, która nie wyglądała na przyjazną. - Idź ratować Matoran, ja ich zatrzymam.- Po tych słowach Regger wyciągnął broń i ruszył w stronę przeciwników. ---- Florex był już w wiosce. Matoranie biegiem opuszczali domy, zostawiając cały swój dobytek. Tylko nieliczni brali cokolwiek ze sobą. Toa Roślinności wybrał najmniejszą wioskę, mieszkało tutaj tylko około 50 Matoran. Wszyscy byli kierowani na plażę, gdzie znajdowały się łódki. Florex z żalem w sercu opuścił wyspę, którą zdążył pokochać. Mieszkał tu od niedawna, ale wyspa pokryta dżunglami i łąkami była idealnym miejscem dla Toa Zieleni. Ale bezpieczeństwo Matoran było w tym momencie najważniejsze. Zgodnie z radą pewnego doświadczonego mieszkańca, obrano kurs na malutką wysepkę, tak małą, że nikt nie zaznaczał jej na mapach. Po dopłynięciu do brzegu, większość Matoran zaczęła badać wyspę. Po niedługiej chwili duża część niej została przeszukana - nie było tam prawie nic. Kilku bardziej doświadczonych Matoran rozpoczęło dyskusję z Florexem, co mają robić. Po około godzinie, na morzu pojawiał się statek. Wszyscy poczuli strach, bojąc się, że to jeden ze statków wroga. Na szczęście mylili się - statek był pełen Matoran, a dowodzony był przez Metariona. Florex był bardzo szczęśliwy - widział swojego przyjaciela całego i zdrowego. Po dobiciu do brzegu, dwaj Toa rozpoczęli zażartą dyskusję, wymieniali fakty i wszystkie informacje o tym co się stało. - Metarion, Ty żyjesz ! I jak widzę nie tylko ty. - Tak, ty zapewne tez widziałeś Skakdi. - Do Południowej Wioski nie zdążyli dojść, ale widziałem ich atak ze szczytu góry. A co z innymi Toa? Wiesz cokolwiek o nich? - Regger poświęcił się dla mnie i Matoran, ruszył do walki i... zginął. O Droomerze nie wiem nic. Florex milczał. Chwilę ciszy przerwał Metarion - Więc co teraz zrobimy? Masz jakiekolwiek pomysły? - Sami nie damy rady, obaj dobrze o tym wiemy. Ale mam pewien pomysł: Sedin nie jest jedyną wyspą w pobliżu. Matarion zaczął potakiwać głową na znak, że już rozumie, a Florex dokończył: - Tu jest cały archipelag, a gdzieś w nim są tacy, którzy nam pomogą. Jutro rano wyruszamy szukać wsparcia. Część 2 Noc była długa i niespokojna. Dwaj Toa nie spali, cały czas obmyslali plan działania. Największy problem dotyczł Matoran: zostawieni tutaj bez opieki nie mieli by szans. Oczywisci można było z nimi zostać, ale w końcu Skakdi by ich znaleźli, a dwoje Toa nie sprawili by im większych problemów. Chyba jedynym, w miarę sensownym posunięciem było zabranie ich ze sobą, w nadzieji że będą mogli się zatrzymać na innej wyspie. I tak własnie postanowili zrobić. Nowy plan opóźnił wyprawę o jeden dzień. Wypłynięcie odbyło się bez większych przeszkód. Jeden z matoran miał przy sobie mapę okolicznych wysp, co okało się bardzo przydatne. Toa wiedzieli, że podróż z matoranami ich opóźnia, poza tym naraża tych, których mają chronić na niebezpieczeństwo. Jako pierwszy cel wybrali więc najblizej leżącą wyspę- górzystą wyspę o nazwie Góra Strachu. Sama nazwa nie była zachęcająca, ale podobno jeden z matoran pracujących w tamtejszej kopalni stał się Toa. Załoga statku miała nadzieje, że zaprowadził pożądek na wyspie i zgodzi się pomóc. ---- Kiedy statek dobił do brzegu, matoranie zaczęli dzielić się na grupy i razem z Metarionem zaczęli sprawdzać wyspę. Florex został na strazy łodzi. Jedna z grup udała się w pobliże zbocza góry. Szukając miejscowych zauważyli jakis ruch w krzakach naprzeciwko nich. Nie zdążyli się nawet zastanowić co to było, ponieważ od tyłu zaatakował ich duży i groźny Rahi- Kronox. Besti nie wiele czasu zajęłoby pozbycie się Matoran, i zrobiłby to, gdyby nie Toa Kamienia. - Durne Kronoxy! Zostawcie ich, już! - krzyknął Toa, zjeżdżając na swojej tarczy jak na desce surfingowej po zboczu góry. Po zaledwie paru ciosach rahi leżał bezsilnie na ziemi. - Brzuch, to najlepsze miejsce do ataku na nie. Ale zaraz, ja was nie znam. Kim wy jestescie? Matoranie byli zadziweni zdolnosciami Toa i uznali że to o nim mówił Metarion - Przybyliśmy tu z prosbą o pomoc. Chodź z nami, zaprowadzimy cię do naszego statku. Toa Kamienia tylko kiwnął głową i poszedł za matoranami. W obozie poznał się z Florexem, z którym odbył długą rozmowę - (...) - Trogg, więc jak, pomożesz nam? - Hymm... większosci Kronoxów z wyspy się pozbyłem. I tak się składa, że potrzebuję drużyny. - A matoranie? Mogą tu zostać? - Na wyspie jest dużo miejsca, na pewno się zmieszczą- odpowiedział żartobliwie Trogg Wtedy oboje zobaczyli Metariona, powracającego z poszukiwań wioski - Florex! Znaleźliśmy kopalnie, działającą. Może tamtejsi górnicy nam pomo... - Wtedy Metarion zobaczył, że Florex nie był sam - Hymm, tamci Matoranie mówili mi o jakimś Troggu... To chyba ty, tak? - Tak, zgadza się. I już nie musisz się pytać, zgodziłem się pomóc. - Dobra, teraz zaprowadź nas do wioski. Ale zaraz, czy jezeli wyjedziemy oni sobie poradzą w obronie? - zapytał Florex - O to się nie martw. Ja nie zabijałem tych Kronoxów. Ja je łapałem. I trenowałem... Teraz poza bronią z Tridoxu, mają stado groźnych rahi gotowych do walki - Więc na co jeszcze czekamy? Metarion, pomóż mi zebrać Matoran. Trogg, prowadź- odpowiedział Toa Roslinnosci Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, zobaczyli, że wejścia do kopalni strzegli uzbrojeni Matoranie, którzy na sam widok Trogga spuścili broń. Kiedy przeszli dalej, ich oczom ukazał się niezwykły widok. Wewnątrz kopalni założono górniczą wioskę. Wiele domów nie miało wciąż lokatorów, a te zamieszkane służyły matoranom chyba tylko do spania, no i może jako magazyny. Przez większą część dnia górnicy wydobywali cenny metal, tak jak za czasów, kiedy kopalnią władał dyktator. Oczywiście nie każdy był górnikiem, nie brakowało np. opiekunów Rahi, którzy mieli co robić. Razem z treserami zajmowali się pokaźną zagrodą Kronoxów złapanych przez Trogga. Całość wioski oświetlały wyjątkowo duże Kamienie Świetlne, zamieszczone na stropie jaskini. - Jak widzicie, to mój dom - zaczął Trogg - No trzeba przyznać, mieszkanie to ty sobie umiesz urządzić - odpowiedział Metarion Teraz Trogg zwrócił się do Matoran - Więc jak? Chcecie tu zostać, dopóki wasza wyspa jest pod okupacją? -Tak! - odpowiedzieli chórem Tymczasem Florex szepnął do Metariona - Zdaje się, że Trogg będzie dobrym członkiem naszej drużyny. - Też tak myśle. No i problem z Matoranami rozwiązany. Szczerze mówiąc sam bym tu został. - Eee... Jak dla mnie mało roślinności - zażartował Florex. - Poza tym, musimy już wyruszać w dalszą podróż... Kto wie co dzieje się na Sedin. Część 3 Tymczasem na Sedin Spizok szedł przez nowo podbitą wioskę. Dookoła stały stare drewniane domy Matoran, niektóre na ziemi, inne w koronach drzew. Skakdi wody dopiero co wydał rozkazy swoim ludziom, aby zmienili tą zabitą dechamim dziurę w nowoczesną twierdzę nie do zdobycia. Najważniejszym i zarazem najlepiej umocnionym budynkiem miała być siedziba Spizoka i najważniejszych członków Siewców Strachu. Zadecydowano, że powstanie ona w centrum wioski, na miejscu dawnego stadionu Kohlii, i to własnie tam zmierzał Skakdi. Kiedy dotarł do swojego celu, zobaczył to czego oczekiwał. Kilku Skakdi Kamienia i Ziemi za pomocą swoich mocy żywiołu dostarczali niezbędnych materiałów do budowy i wznosili solidne sciany budowli. Oczywiscie nie oni sami pracowali. Większosć prac wykonywali bezbronni Matoranie, zmuszaniu do niewolniczej roboty przez Drakkana, jednego z generałów i najbardziej zasłużonych członków Siewców Strachu. Skakdi Ognia na widok Spizoka zszedł z podwyższenia i zaczął rozmowę: - Jeżeli utrzymamy to tępo pracy skończymy ten budynek w tydzień - Tydzień? - Tak - Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz jeszcze jaki regulamin panuje wsród Mrocznych Łowców - Członkostwo jest dożywotnie... - Własnie. I nie spodziewam się, aby TSO zrobił dla nas wyjątek. Lada dzień spodziewam się statków chcących ukarać naszą dezercję - Więc to dlatego... Dotąd myslałem, że robimy to wszystko aby zabezpieczyć się przed zemstą mieszkańców, którzy zdążyli uciec - Oni? Banda bezbronnych Matoran z Toa na tyle tchóżliwym, że bał się stawić nam opór. - Varharon twierdzi, że był tam więcej niż jeden Toa - Może być ich i dziesięciu. I tak nie stanowią zagrożenia. Zapewne schowali sie gdzies i czekają na cud. Kiedy uporamy się z TSO i jego pomiotami powinnismy skrócić marzenia tych... - Spizok nie dokończył, bo kamień spadający ze szczytu budowy trafiłby go w głowę, gdyby nie jego szybka reakcja. - Potem skończymy naszą rozmowę, Matoranin który spuscił głaz zasługuję na poważną karę! - po tych słowach Drakkan pobiegł w stronę powstającego budynku. "Dalej TSO. przyslij tu swoje sługi, możesz stawić się tu z nimi osobiscie, ale to i tak nie da ci nic. Jeżeli zobaczę cię na mojej wyspie, Mroczni Łowcy będą potrzebować nowego lidera. Dalej, czekam..." - pomyslał Spizok Część 4 Matoranie z Sedin zeszli w głąb jaskini pozostawiając trójkę Toa samych. - Trogg, widzę, że masz bardzo dobry kontakt z Matoranami. - powiedział Florex z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy - Tak, też to zauważyłem, ale mam pytanie: Kiedy będziesz gotowy na opuszczenie tej wyspy? - zapytał Metarion - Mógłbym i teraz, ale jest już trochę za późno, nie uważacie? Toa z Sedin popatrzyli w stronę wyjscia z jaskini. Florex odpowiedział: - Masz rację, rozsądniej będzie poczekać do jutra. A więc musisz nas dzisiaj przenocować - Nie ma sprawy, w nocy wózki używane w kopalniach są puste, więc możecie w nich spać... A na poważnie to chodźcie za mną, zaprowadze was do mojego domu, jest tam miejsce dla nas wszystkich. - W takim razie prowadź ---- Trójka Toa szła do domu Trogga. Znacznie różnił się on od chat jego pobratymców, między innymi swoim położeniem. Aby się do niego dostać, trzeba było solidnymi, kamiennymi schodami wejść na półkę skalną. Kiedy się to zrobiło oczom ukazywał się widok dużej chaty z pomnikiem Trogga przed wejsciem. Zarówno Floreksowi, jak i Metarionowi bardzo się to wszystko podobało. Z chęcią weszli do środka, gdzie spędzili noc. ---- Jeszcze przed wzejsciem słońca, Toa z Sedin byli gotowi na dalszą podróż, w przeciwieństwie do Trogga. Toa Kamienia miał pełno spraw na głowie, których wprawdzie nie musiał wcale wykonywać, a przynajmniej zdaniem Metariona. - Przestań, przecież Matoranie sobie z tym poradzą. Niby po co masz im przypominać, że mają pilnować Kronoxów? Myslisz, że nie będą pamiętać o gromadzie besti przebywających tuż koło ich mieszkań? Chodzący po całym jego mieszkaniu Trogg, otworzył akurat swoją skrzynię i zaczął cos w niej szukać. Nie oglądając się nawet za siebie, odpowiedział - Może i masz rację, ale co by było, gdyby jeden nieostrożny Matoranin przypadkiem spuscił całe to stado? Tak byłem tu ja i wrazie takiego zdarzenia mogłem im pomóc. A wyobraź sobie, że wracając tu, chce mieć jeszcze gdzie mieszkać - No dobrze, ale jak wytłumaczysz mi to, że jednemu z Fe-Matoran kazałes codziennie przychodzić tu i doglądac twojego sprzętu? Swoim nie ufasz? (Toa Kamienia ciągle przewalał rzeczy w swojej skrzyni) - Ale jakis złodziej w nocy też moze przyjsć. A wiele z tych rzeczy nie jest tania. Albo moja broń. Jeden egzemplaż to stanowczo za mało, chcę mieć też cos w zapasie - po tych słowach Trogg zostawił kufer i podszedł do szabli zawieszonej na scianie i starł z niech pył i kurz. - Zostaw to w końcu. Jak wrócimy to wykuję ci nową, dwa razy lepszą! Zapytaj się Florexa, on zna moje umiejętności Stojący do tej pory Toa Zieleni z uśmiechem przyglądał się rozmowie, ale kiedy usłyszał, że o nim mowa zareagował - O nie! Nie mieszaj mnie w to. - Właśnie! - dodał Trogg. Lepiej zamiast narzekać, wyjąłbys to, co jest w skrzyni. Wyciągnąłem na wierzch, powinienes to znaleźć. Ciężko wzdychając, Toa Żelaza podszedł do skrzyni. Wyciągnął z niej dwa, dziwnie wyglądające przedmioty o jajowatym kształcie. - Co to jest? - Madu? Wydaje im się, że to one, ale jakies inne... - zaczął Florex - Nie zupełnie, mój przyjacielu. Pewnie oboje wiecie, co Madu są w stanie zrobić. Jeden wstrząs i booom! My mamy tu nie za wiele tych owoców, a szkoda. Jeden z Matoran odkrył, że po poddaniu ich odpowiednim procesom, których mi jednak nie zdradził, wybuchowe własciwosci Madu stają się bardziej stabilne, na tyle, że można je nawet przerobić na proszek. I to własnie ten proszek znajduje się w srodku tych pojemniczków. Sprawdzałem już ich działanie, uwierzcie mi, efekt jest bardzo dobry. - Świetnie, ty z granatami w dłoni... powiedz mi tylko proszę, że wiesz, jak się tym posługiwać - skomentował Metarion - Bardzo śmieszne. oczywiscie, że umiem - Więc bierz swoją tarczę, kilof i te cudeńka. Pokażesz nam ich działanie na tych Skakdi, którzy zadomowili się na Sedin. - Zaraz, muszę jeszcze... Trogg przerwał, ponieważ Metarion, który dał granaty do potrzymania Florexowi, podszedł do Toa Kamienia, złapał go za ramiona i zaczoł pchać w stronę drzwi. W tym momencie Florex już nie wytrzymał i zaczął głośno się śmiać.Widok jego najlepszego przyjaciela, zawsze opanowanego, spokojnego i w dobrym humorze, kiedy ten zirytowany zachowaniem Trogga wypycha go z drzwi jego własnego domu rozbawił Toa Roslinnosci. Nie mając innego wyboru, Florex poszedł za nimi, ciągle śmiejąc się sam do siebie. Kiedy znaleźli się już na zewnątrz, Trogg powiedział: - Niech wam będzie, zaufam Matoranom. Ale i tak nie wyjdę stąd bez Kła. - Kieł? - zapytał Toa Żelaza Trogg zagwizdał, a zza jego domu wyjawił się jeden z Kronoksów. - Panowie, poznajcie Kła. To mój własny Rahi. (Zwracając sie do Kronoxa) No śmiało, choź! To nasi nowi przyjaciele. Kiedy tylko Kieł podszedł do Toa, Trogg wskoczył na jego grzbiet. Oznajmił reszcie, że teraz, jest gotów odejść. Toa Pożegnali się z mieszkańcami Kopalni, po czym razem udali się w stronę plaży. Tam weszli do jednego ze statków. Florex wskazał reszcie palcem na mapie kolejny cel ich podróży- Wyspę Moron Część 5 Podróż z Góry Strachu na Moron nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Morze między tymi dwoma miejscami było pełne Morea, zazwyczaj niegroźnych Rahi-ryb, ale pływając w takich ilościach stanowiły przeszkodę dla statku, zwłasza ze względu na ich kolec na głowie. Płynąc, udało się im uniknąć wielu ławic, jednak nie obyło się bez kolizji. Statek za każdym razem ratował Florex używając swojej mocy żywiołu. Morea nie były też jedynym probllemem, jaki czekał Toa na statku: im bliżej byli bżegu, tym więcej było niebezpiecznych skał wystających z wody. Florex początkowo planował zatoką, która sięga prawie do centrum wyspy skrócić sobie wędrówkę, ale gdy zobaczył ile niebezpiecznych skał tam się znajdowało, od razu zmienił plany. Przy pierwszej okazji Trójka Toa dobiła do brzegu. Moron była wyspą dosć górzystą, ale bez wyraźnych szczytów. Wzniesienia pokrywała mniej więcej w połowie roślinnosć. Toa od razu zauważyli drogę z ubitej ziemi, prowadząca w głąb lądu. - Słyszałem, że ta wyspa od czasu przybycia jakiegoś Toa mocno się zmieniła. Podobno na lepsze, bo przybysz pozbył się zagrożeń, na jakie byli narażeni Matoranie. Słyszałem też pogłoski o tym, że zaczął zabezpieczać wyspę budując tu budynki obronne - Zaczął Trogg - W takim razie, łatwo domyśleć się, gdzie prowadzi ta scieżka. Idziemy! - odpowiedział Florex - Słyszałeś Kieł? Idzemy. (odwracając się w stronę Metariona) Ja z Florexem idziemy, dołączysz się, czy może będziesz stał na tej plaży do jutra? A podobno to ja nie mogłem się wybrać... Metarion już zacisnął dłonie, ale nie widząc żadnej reakcji u odwróconego już Trogga potrząsnął tylko głową i zaczął wędrówkę. Florex podczas morskiej podróży słyszał już nie jedną tego typu "wymianę zdań". Zastanawiał się, jak jego przyjaciel zniesie dłuższy pobyt z Troggiem. Myśląc o tym i jeszcze kilku innych sprawach, Toa Zieleni zaczął iść razem z resztą. Toa szli w głąb wyspy. Ścieżka, którą podążali biegła pomiędzy dwoma wzniesieniami. W pewnym odcinku trasy, przy drodze leżały szczątki pancerza Rahkshi. Były bardzo zniszczone, ale nie przez działanie sił natury, lecz w skutek obrażeń w walce, która odbyła się chyba całkiem nie dawno. Na ten widok, Florex poczuł uznanie dla mieszkańców, którzy z groźnego Rahkshi pozostawili jedynie resztki jego zbroji. Po około godzinnej wędrówce, oczom Toa ukazał się zdumiewającej fortecy. Na jej grubych murach stali Matoranie-strażnicy. Nie musieli stać cały dzień na baczność, ważne było tylko to, aby informowali mieszkańców, jeżeli zauważą cos podejrzanego lub ciekawego. Na wierzy stał przyciągający uwagę teleskop, którego operatorem był jakiś Matoranin Kamienia. Teleskop miał zamontowaną kanohi Akaku, dzięki której był bardzo dobry do obserwacji. Kiedy tylko Toa zobaczyli fortecę, mieszkańcy fortecy zobaczyli ich. Lekko speszeni Toa szli dalej, dochodząc do bramy. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań strażnicy poznali intencje przybyszów i wpuscili ich dalej. Nie chcąc tracić czasu, Florex nie rozmawiał z Matoranami, tylko wyprostowany i dumny szedł prosto do zamku, prowadząc za sobą jadącego na Kle Trogga i idącego Metariona. W środku Fortecy zastali potężnie zbudowanego Toa Ziemi i Matoranina tego żywiołu. Toa Ziemi trenował Matoranina, który wyglądał już na bardzo dobrze wyszkolonego. To właśnie on jako pierwszy zauważył przybyszów. - Drawzer, wygląda na to, że masz gości Toa Ziemi odwrócił się i zwrócił się do trójki Toa - Widzę, że nowi przybysze zawitali na Moron, i to nie byle jakcy! Ja jestem Drazwer, obrońca tej wyspy, a mój mały przyjaciel nazywa się Daro. Co was tu sprowadza? Florex odpowiedział się pierwszy - Nazywam się Florex. Razem z (pokazując na Metariona) tym oto Toa Żelaza pochodzimy z wyspy Sedin. Nasza ojczyzna została zaatakowana. My zostaliśmy zmuszeni do ucieczki, pozostawiając Matoran bez żadnej obrony. Teraz szukamy pomocy, aby móc oswobodzić Sedin. Na początku wyruszyliśmy na Górę Strachu, gdzie dołączył do nas tamtejszy bohater, Toa Kamienia Trogg. Teraz zdecydowaliśmy się odwiedzić Moron. Słyszeliśmy już o twoich wyczynach i mamy nadzieję, że nam pomożesz. - Mówisz, że Sedin została zaatakowana? - Tak, armia Skakdi kilka dni temu zaatakowała bez żadnego ostrzeżenia - Skakdi... ci napaleńcy są gotowi na wszystko. Jeżeli zaatakowali jedną wyspę, mogą zrobić to z następną. A Moron leży całkiem blisko, więc moglibysmśy być następnym celem, racja? - Tak, ale... - Florexowi przerwał Toa Ziemi - Jeżeli oni zaatakują, ja muszę tu być! Jestem jedynym Toa na tej wyspie. Matoranie liczą na mnie! - Bez wątpienia, ale sam nie dasz sobie rady. Ich jest całe mnóstwo i jeden Toa nie będzie w stanie im nic zrobić. - To, że wy baliscie się stawić czoła zagrożeniu, nie znaczy to, ja też tak zrobię. - My się nie baliśmy! Ewakuowaliśmy Matoran. - A mogliście ich bronić. Każde zdanie było mówione z coraz większymi emocjami, wiec Metarion dołączył do dyskusji - Panowie, nie przybyliśmy tu, żeby się kłócić! Można przecież rozmawiać spokojniej - Metarion ma racje - Powiedział Florex. Drawzer, wiem, ze chcesz bronić swojej wyspy, tak samo jak my chcieliśmy bronić Sedin. Ale zrozum, jeden Toa jest niczym dla nich. Aby mieć z nimi jakiekolwiek szanse, Toa ze wszystkich wysp archipelagu muszą się zjednoczyć. - Nie mogę ich opuścić. Liczą na mnie. Florex pomyślał "Widzę, że szykuje się długa dyskusja..." Część 6 Drawzer i Florex kontynuowali swoją dyskusję. Zarówno Metarion jak i Daro musieli pozostać przy swoich przyjaciołach, żeby co jakiś czas ich uspokajać, ewentualnie coś doradzić. Po jakims czasie nikt nie zwracał już uwagi na znudzonego sytuacją Trogga. Ten po kryjomu oddalił się w stronę drugich drzwi, prowadzących na zewnatrz. Kieł podąrzył za swoim włascicielem. - Na Mata Nui!... Jak można się tyle kłócic, prawda Kieł? Drawzer powinien dac sobie na luz i nam pomóc. Kieł wpatrywał się w Toa Kamienia, który był przekonany, że Rahi rozumiał każde jego słowo - Oho! Słyszę, że Daro, czy jak mu tam znowu będzie musiał pochamowac swojego nauczyciela. Wiesz, na nic tu sie zdamy. Musiałbym chyba użyc tego cudeńka (pokazując na granat z Madu) aby mnie w ogóle zauwazyli, choć i tego pewien nie jestem. Kiedy wchodzilismy do miasta widziałem zawodników Kohli. Chodź! Zobaczymy jak grają, wolę oglądać ich niż tą "rozmowę". ---- Kiedy Toa Kamienia doszedł do stadionu, gra własnie miała się zacząć. - W samą porę! Chodź, zajmijmy miejsca. Stadion Kohli na Moronie różnił się nieco od innych. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że sadion leżał w... dole. Gracze schodzili schodami na głębokosć trzech Bio, gdzie słuchali tak jak wszedzie krótkiego przemówienia i rozpocznali grę. Mecz, na który przybył Trogg był meczem treningowym. Moron to jedna z liderów Kohli w archipelagu, a już wkrótce miały się rozpocząć mistrzostwa. Kiedy mecz skończył się z wynikiem 3:2 dla drużyny matoranina Keno, Toa Kamienia postanowił wrócić już do reszty, żeby oszczędzić sobie potem narzekań. - Jeżeli się spytają to bylismy na treningu, jasne? Kieł tylko potrząsnał głową ---- Trogg wszedł tymi samymi drzwiami, którymi przedtem opuscił fortecę. Wchodząc zobaczyl już końcówkę rozmowy i najwyraźniej doszło do porozumienia. - A więc, jeżeli każdy z nas udzieli jednej lekcji dla Daro, to popłyniesz z nami? - powiedział Florex - Tak jak ustalilismy, wypłoszymy Skakdi z Sedin, potem wracam na Moron. - Dobrze. Jest dopiero popołudnie, wiec dzisiaj treningu udzielą Trogg i Metarion, ja jutro z rana. - Jak tam chcesz... Teraz idę załatwić parę spraw w miescie. ---- Jak ustalono, tak zrobiono. Trening Trogga dotyczył głównie Rahi, między innymi tego, jak je ujeżdzać i jak rozpoznawać ich intencje. Metarion skupił się na nauce uzywania umysłu w walce. Chciał pokazac Matoraninowi, jak łatwo za pomocą dobrej sztuczki pokonac silniejszego na pozór przeciwnika oraz uczył tego, żeby walczyć spokojnie, nie zapominając się, bo wtedy mozna się stać łatwym celem. Florex chciał pokazać Matoraninowi, jak pokonać przeciwnika nie majac broni. Cała trójka okazała się być dobrymi nauczycielami a Daro bardzo pojętnym uczniem. W prawdzie nie opanował wszystkiego, czego go uczono, ale i on, i Toa wiedzieli, ze po dłuższym treningu nauczyłby się tego. ---- Następnego dnia, zgodnia z planem Toa mieli wyruszyć dalej. Drawzer dotrzymał obietnicy, ale zanim wyruszł, poszedł po swojego Rahi, Morala. Na jego widok, Metarion żartobliwie szepnął do Florexa - Czy każdy Toa na tym archipelagu poza nami ma własnego Rahi? Zaczynam się głupio czuć Florex lekko sie zaśmiał, po czym zawołał resztę towarzyszy. Trogg i Kieł zaraz podbiegli, ale Drawzer chciał skonczyć rozmawiać z Daro - Więc tak jak ci mówiłem, wszyscy wiedzą, ze ty przejąłeś moje obowiązki i będą się ciebie słuchać. Ja wyruszam teraz razem z nimi, ale kiedy tylko skończę sprawę ze Skakdi, obiecuję że wrócę. Wierzę, że sobie poradzisz, przyjacielu... Muszę już iść, do zobaczenia! - Nie mart się o nic! Możesz na mnie liczyć. Do zobaczenia. - powiedział Daro, udając radosnego Część 7 Kiedy Florex i jego towarzysze odwiedzali Moron, na Sedin prace nad fortecą trwały w przyśpieszonym tępie. Spizok, przywódca najeźdźców z każdym następnym dniem robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy, spał dużo mniej a większość czasu spędzał na nadzorowaniu pracy swoich ludzi. Od ataku na wyspę minęło pięć dni, a większość ważnych członków Siewców Strachu "obradowała" w jednym z domów Matoran. - Drakkan! Już prawie tydzień budujecie tą fortecę. Ile mam na nią jeszcze czekać? - Jesteśmy w połowie budowy, pracujemy dużo szybciej niż powinniśmy i nie ma możliwości, żeby zakończyć to wcześniej, - Jakbyś ich mocniej przycisnął, to zrobilibyście to wszystko w tydzień. Drakkan zacisnął pięści, ale Spizok tego nie zauważył, bo zaraz po wypowiedzeniu swoich słów odwrócił się w stronę Varharona - Kazałem tobie i Jorgowi odnowić i wzmocnić te żałosne mury. - Mury są już prawie skończone, została nam jedynie północno-zachodnia część, chociaż powinienem powiedzieć "mnie", bo Jorga trudno zastać w okolicach umocnień - To gdzie on się szwenda? - Nie mam pojęcia, tak samo jak nie wiem dlaczego został on jednym z dowódców... - To moja decyzja, masz odwagę kwestionować moje zdanie? Zanim Varharon zdążył odpowiedzieć, do pomieszczenia wbiegł Jorg. Nie patrząc, co się dzieje, już w drzwiach chciał zacząć rozmowę ze Spizokiem. Dowódca Siewców Strachu zignorował jego słowa i stanowczym głosem zwrócił się do niego - Kazałem ci się zająć murami. A ciebie przy murach nie było... - Mogę to wyjaśnić. - Tak? - Miałem pracować razem z Varharonem. Podzieliliśmy się równo zadaniem, on miał wzmocnić część wschodnią, ja zachodnią... - I jak na razie, przez część wschodnią byle Matoranin się przedrze - Jak mówiłem, zająć miałem się stroną wschodnią, w dużej części leżącą u podnóża góry. Wziąłem więc tylu skakdi, ilu trzeba i zaczęliśmy prace. W przeciwieństwie od poprzedniego konstruktora, postanowiliśmy puścić mur trochę dalej, omijając w ten sposób trudny teren. Wymagało to jednak zburzenia kilku starch monolitów, których Matoranie zapewne nie chcieli niszczyć, jako zabytek... Jak dobrze wiesz, uwielbiam takie zadania. I właśnie o tym, przybiegłem ci powiedzieć. Jeden mój cios maczugi w największy z głazów, spowodował jego przewrócenie na zbocze wzniesienia. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, wybił w nim dziurę! Pozostałym kazałem zostać, ja sam wszedłem do zamaskowanej jaskini. Nic wielkiego, nie było tam prawie nic, jedynie kilka tekstów wyrytych na ścianach i skrzynka. Napisy nie były pisane Matorańskim, tylko starym językiem, nie używanym obecnie. W skrzynce znalazłem tabliczkę, na niej wyrytą mapę. Miejsce rozpoznałem jako Moron, co łatwe nie było- twórca mapy uzdolniony nie był. Nie uważasz, że warto było by to sprawdzić? - Teraz nie mamy na to czasu... Eh, jak widać galeony mrocznych łowców to dla ciebie niewystarczające zagrożenie. Kiedy załatwimy sprawę DH, wtedy się tym zajmiemy. Daj mi tą tabliczkę i wracaj do roboty. Część 8 Po dwudniowym pobycie na Moron, drużyna Florexa liczyła już czterech członków. Toa Roślinności z każdym dniem czuł coraz większe poczucie winy. Był zły na samego siebie, był zły z powodu swojej bezradności. Chciał ruszyć na Sedin tu i teraz, ale wiedział, jakby się to zakończyło. Nie miał wyboru- musiał czekać. Sam pogrążony w myślach zdał się na Metariona. Toa Żelaza okazał się być całkiem dobrym żeglażem i nawigatorem. Podjął decyzję, że kolejnym celem ich wyprawy będzie Tarent, lodowa wyspa, najbardziej wysunięta na północ z całego archipelagu. Kiedy Toa byli jeszcze na Moronie, Metarion tuż przed odpływem poświęcil chwilę na rozmowę z tamtejszymi żeglarzami. Dowideział się kilku przydatnych podczas wyznaczania trasy informacji i pogłębił swoje przekonanie, że rozmowy z miejscowymi są bezcenne. Trogg i Drawzer byli na statku zajęci czymś innym. Nie toczyli moralnych sprzeczek z samym sobą jak Florex, ani nie mieli żadnego ważniejszego zadania jak Metarion. Trogg już po około 20 minutach zaczął szukać sobie zajęcia. Oczywiście, nowy członek w grupie był dla Toa Kamienia świetnym "celem". W pewnym momencie, Trogg zaczął mówić do Kła, mówił głośno, specjalnie tak, żeby Drawzer go słyszał. Zaczął wychwalać swojego Rahi, w nadzieji na reakcję nowego towarzysza. I tak jak się spodziewał, Drawzer zaraz zareagował. "Rozmowa", tak jak większość rozmów z udziałem Trogga polegała na tym, że Bohater z Góry Strachu mówił dużo, ignorując słowa rozmówcy, którego z czasem doprowadzał do szału. Florex tym razem nie reagował na sprzeczki Trogga. Zamyślony stał na dziobie statku, opierając się rękoma o barierki. Wpatrywał się w ośnieżone, lodowe szczyty wyspy, do której brzegów wkrótce mieli dobić. Nawet niesforny Toa Kamienia , który pod groźbą wyrzucenia za burtę odsunął się od Drawzera spostrzegł w zachowaniu lidera coś dziwnego. Podszedł do Metariona, z którym po cichu zaczął rozmowę - Co z nim jest? - Martwi się... jak zawsze, kiedy Matoraninom coś zagraża. Zanim Trogg cokolwiek powiedział, Metarion zaczął mówić dalej - Najchętniej zawróciłby i sam zaatakował najeźdźców. Ale głupi nie jest, dobrze wie, że nie może tego zrobić. Mimo to, będzie się zamartwiać. - Pójdę do niego i z nim porozmawiam. - Najlepiej będzie, jeżeli zostawisz go teraz samego. Uwierz, rozmowa z tobą, to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej mu teraz potrzeba Kiedy statek przepłynął przez lodowate wody dookoła wyspy i cudem uniknął zderzenia z przybrzerzną skałą, Toa mogli wejść na ląd. Pokryty grubą warstwą śniegu teren Tarentu nie wydawał się byc łatwym do przebycia, szczególnie uwzględniając wysokie łańcuchy górskie. - Widzę, że zdążyliśmy w samą porę na zamieć... - powiedział wskazując dłonią Drawzer. -Chyba będzie lepiej, jeżeli tu poczekamy. - Nie mamy na to czasu, zamiecie są tu co chwilę, do tego trwają całymi dniami. Ta nie jest wielka, damy sobie z nią radę - odpowiedział Florex - Jesteś pewien? Zadje mi się, że ona się nasila... Florex nawet nie zdążył pomyśleć o reakcji, bo Trogg od razu odpowiedział Metarionowi - Ja się tam nie boję! Ale rozumiem, nie wszyscy są jak ja... Więc co staruszku, pilnujesz łodzi czy idziesz naokoło? Metarion przekręcając oczyma krótko odpowiedział - Chciałbyś... ---- Grupa Toa nie długo szła razem. Już po piętnastu minutach, doszli do miejsca, w którym ścieżka rozbiegała się w dwie strony. Śnieżyca nie pozwalała zobaczyc, co stało kilka Bio przed sobą, nie mówiąc już o patrzeniu znacznie dalej. Podjęto decyzję, że rozdzielą się na dwie grupy, ci, którzy pierwsi dotrą do wioski i załatwią jakąś pomoc, sygnałem w powietrzu zawiadomią drugich o sukcesie. Na prawo poszli Florex, Drawzer i Moral, na lewo Metarion, Trogg i Kieł... ---- Na prawej ścieżce - Zdaje się, że niepotrzebnie się martwiłem. Zamieć już mija - zaczął Drawzer - Miałem rację... wiedziałem, że nie potrwa długo - Taaa, możesz przepowiadac pogodę. - Bardzo śmieszne... Zaraz, zaraz, widzisz to? - powiedział Toa roślinności wskazując palcem dalszy kawałek ścieżki - Widzę, zdaje mi się, że spadła tam lawina - Lawina? Jesteś pewien? - Raczej tak, na Moronie nieraz już je widziałem, nie zapominaj, że masz do czynienia z Toa Ziemi - Pamiętam, ale tutaj spodziewałem się przeszkód z lodu, nie głazow. Zresztą, widziałeś kiedyś białe kamienie? - Są pokryte lodem, widocznie leżą tu od dłuższego czasu. Przyśpieszmy trochę - Jasne Po dziesięciu minutach, grupa była już pod osuwiskiem, które było większe, niż Drawzer przypuszczał. Florex pierwszy się odezwał - ... więc co teraz? - My moglibyśmy przejśc, ale Moral nie da rady - Po oblodzonych, śliskich skałach? Nie przeceniasz swoich możliwości? - Racja, lód- zapomniałem... Ale nie myśl sobie, że pójdziemy na około - Nie, mam inny pomysł. Pożycz mi swoją buławę... Plan Florexa był dość prosty. Toa roślinności miał za pomocą Pakari podwoić swoją siłę i udeżyć w miejsce wskazane przez Husan Drawzera. Ten oczywiście nie chciał się zgodzić, że Florex nawet z użyciem maski będzie mógł udeżyć silniej, choć ostatecznie ustąpił. ---- Na lewej ścieżce Trogg przebywał pokrytą lodem ścieżkę na grzbiecie swojego wiernego Rahi, Metarion szedł tuż obok nich piechotą. śnieżyca nabierała na sile z każdą minutą a następne kroki było coraz trdniej stawiać. Trasa biegła wzdłuż wysokiej, skalnej ściany, ciągnąc się tuż przy urwisku. Na dodatek, szła w górę... Metarion, z zapruszonimi śniegiem oczami i przemarznięty do szpiku kości* stawiał następne kroki. Trogg z powodu pogody nie miał ochoty nawet na docinanie Metarionowi, trzymającemmu się z tyłu. Jedynie kieł zdawał się być obojętny wszechobecnemu mrozowi. Podróż trwała w ciszy, słychac było jedynie odgłosy zamieci i ciche pokrząkiwanie Kronoxa. * wyrażenie "przemarznięty do szpiku kości" jest użyte w przenośni, ze względu na budowę ciała Toa ---- Na prawej ścieżce Wielki huk rozległ się na wiele Kio od miejsca dopiero co odblokowanego wąwozu. Skały skruszały na pył w miejscu uderzenia, reszta rozsypala się po okolicy. Przejście było wolne, prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu. W momencie zsunięcia skał mroźny wiatr zawiał Toa w twarz a ich oczom ukazały się czubki Wież Widzy wystające zza wzgórza. Oboje, szczęśliwi i dumni z siebie wyszyli dalej. Pogoda była już przejżysta, śnieg ustał a wiatr był bardzo łągodny. Wszystko szło bardzo gładko, ostatia rzecz, jaka im została, to przejście przez wzgórze. Kiedy tak szli, Drawzer zaczął rozmowę. - Trzeba przyznać, spisałeś się... Wiesz, wydajesz mi się jakiś znajomy, jakbym już cię dawniej znał... - Spotykaliśmy się na meczach Kohlii. - Ale nie rozmawialiśmy za wiele... Ale nie o tym mówię. Mam na myśli, jeszcze wcześniejszą znajomość. Twoje pomysły, styl wydawania rozkazów i twój charakter, tak, jakbym cię już kiedyś znał. - Naprawdę? Może jako Matoranie się spotkaliśmy? - Prawdę mówiąc, nie pamiętam nic z czasów, kiedy byłem Matoranem, nie wiem nawet, czy w ogóle nim byłem. - Dziwne... Ja tak samo Kontunuując rozmowę, dwójka bohaterów szła dalej, prosto w stronę miasta. Część 9 Trasa, którą podążali Metarion i Trogg stawała się coraz trudniejsza. Ścieżka zwęziła się tak bardzo, ze konieczne stało się chodzenie jeden za drugim, a rozszalała zamieć na pewno tego nie ułatwiała. Wytrawali Toa dawali sobie mimo to rady, chociaż Metarion ciągle żałował, że nikt go nie posłuchał. Ciężką wędrówkę wkrótce przerwała jaskinia, znaleziona przez wyczerpanych bohaterów. Wydawała się być od dawna nie odwiedzana przez nikogo, jej ściany pokrywała w wielu miejscach warstwa lodu, czasmi przykrywająca skupiska kamieni świetlnych, dając zadziwiający efekt. Grota ciągnęła się dość daleko, ale była stosunkowo mała. Toa nie zastanawiali się w ogóle- od razu postanowili przeczekać zamieć w jej zaciszach. Metarion, rozważny i rozsądny chciał zostać tuż przy wyjściu, aby uniknąć ewentualnych zagrożeń, jednak Trogg go nie słuchał. Pałała nim rządza przygody i chęć do odkrywania, więc nie mógł pozwolić sobie, żeby nie zobaczyć co było dalej. Wyłupawszy kamień świetlny ze skały poszedł dalej, co okazalo się dla niego zgubne. Zafascynowany widokami nie zdąrzył zareagować, kiedy cienka warstwa skał zapadła się pod nim, a on sam spadł w ciemość... ---- Stając na czubku wzgórza, Florex i Drawzer mieli okazję spojrzeć na całą wioskę z góry. Lodowe konstrukcje wywierały na patrzących wielkie wrażenie, szczególnie zdumiewające były Wieże Wiedzy, nieliczne, ale ogromne konstrukcje. Podziwiając widoki Grupa ruszyla dalej... ---- Trogg wylądował w kolejnej jaskini, ta tym razem była znacznie większa. Upadek mocno go zabolał, ale nie stało mu się nic poważniejszego. MIejsce to, tak jak poprzednio było oświetlane tylko przez złoża Kamieni Świetlnych. Bohater dość szybko się otrząsnął i zaczął rozglądać się po okolicy- w niektórych miejscach jaskini aż roiło się od pozbawionych połysku uszkodzonych Kanohi, najczęściej złotych, widgetów i kawałków zbroji i broni, niegdyś używanej przez wojowników, teraz leżących na stertach pordzewiałych i połamanych sprzętów. Mimo, że światła było niewiele, dało zobaczyć się pokrywające ściany lodowe okręgi, nierówno rozmioeszczone, nieraz nachodzące na siebie... Metarion, który stał przy wejściu, od razu po usłyszeniu krzyku Trogga rzucił się wgłąb jaskini. Dojście do miejsca zalamania podłoża, nawet biegnąc zajmowała jakieś pięć minut. Kiedy Metariona ciągle nie było widać, Toa Kamienia podnisł się, strzepał ze swojej zbroji odłamki skał i obolały poszedł w stronę światła, chąc wyjść z jaskini. Szczątki różnych istot leżące w zakamakach jaskini nie były miłym widokiem i napełniały patrzących przerażeniem. Mimo ich obecności, Trogg musiał jednak zostać- zamieć ciągle szalała na zewnątrz. Nie widząc innego wyjścia, Toa z Góry Strachu usiadł na najbliższym kamieniu i czekał, aż usłyszał głos Metariona z góry - Trogg! Nic ci nie jest? - Spokojnie staruszku, jestem cały. Takie coś to dla mnie nic! - Mówiłem, żebyś nie szedł! - Na dobre wyszło! Patrz, ile mamy tu cennych przedmiotów! - A jak zamierzasz je stąd wynieść? Zresztą, to twó problem... Widzisz jakieś wyjście? - Tak, ale póki zamieć nie ustanie, nie mam zamiaru wystawiać czubka nosa z tej dziury - Chyba najlepiej będzie, jeżeli poczekamy. Zostać tu z tobą? - Nie! Idź do Kła. ---- Metarion, którzy przyprowadził Kła nad dziurę, czekał z Troggiem. Po upływie około pół godziny, Trogg zobaczył przez wyjście z jaskini sylwetkę dużego, skrzydlatego Rahi, krążącego po niebie. NIestety zamieć uniemożliwiała jego rozpoznanie, a przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy zaczął zbliżać się do jaskini. Lecąc, lodowate wiatry i śnieg zdawały się nie robić mu nic, może nawet lekko go omijać. Bestia z wielką prędkością wleciała do jaskini, wylądowała na kamiennym podłożui strzepała z siebie biały osad. Rozpoznanie Rahi teraz było dużo prostrze- Był to duży, Biały Smok. Zaraz po wylądowaniu wypluł on metalowe resztki, jednocześnie wyjaśniajć pochodzenie innych sprzętów. Idąc przez swoją grotę, z paszczy besti wydobywał się lodowaty oddech, pokrywający wszystko lodem. Udeżając kolczastym ogonem w skały, Smok stawiał następne, ociężałe kroki, kierując się prosto w stronę Trogga. Penetrujący wszystko wzrok wkrótce zauważył Toa Kamienia. Trogg, widząc nadciągającą bestię zebrał w sobie energię elementarną i za jej pomocą stworzył sobie skalną ściankę- jednak, niedoświadczony w używaniu żywiołu i osłabiony mocnym upadkiem nie był w stanie stworzyć wiele. Jego schronienie było małe, żeby go zasłaniało, musiał kucnąć. Toa z Sedin obesrwował wszystko z góry. Widział, że wielki Rahi zaczął ziać w stronę Trogga. Skała chroniła przed zamrożeniem, co zauważył zarówno Trogg, jak i Biały Smok. Czuć było jednak ziomo, spanikowany Toa Kamienia wyciągnął swoją Tarczę i skupił na niej działanie swojej Salom. Był teraz chroniony z jeden strony skałą, z drugiej potężną Tarczą. Rahi ciągle był spokojny. Spacerował wokół swojej ofiary, bawił sie z Toa, od czasu do czasu udeżał w niego swoim ogonem lub kierował w jego tronę swój zabójczy oddech... Czekał, aż Trogg opadł z sił i Salom przestała zapewniać mu ochronę. Kiedy tarcza powróciła do normalności, Smok udeżył. Atak ogonem był niczym udeżenie maczugi, z tą różnicą, że maczuga uderzała zazwyczaj z mniejszą siłą. Tridox zdał jednak sprawdzian, Tarcza nie pękła, jednak siła uderzenia wybiła Troggowi ją z ręki, a jego samego razem z kamienną ścianką posłała całe Bio do tyłu. Metarion wiedział, że musiał wkroczyć. Trogg leżał na ziemi, ledwo przytomny, pozbawiony broni, sił i chęci do walki. Nic nie myśląc dobył swojej szabli i zeskoczył w dół, z bronią wyciągniętą w stronę Rahi. Smok natychmiast porzucił Trogga i skupił się na nowym zagrożeniu. Żelazna Szabla wbiła się do połowy w ciało bestii, niemożliwe było już jej wyciągnięcie. Pozbawiony broni Metarion musił zdać się na swoje ciało i zdolności. Zeskakując z pleców Rahi chwycił dwa stare, żelazne miecze, leżące przy ścianie. Ten oręż w rękach Toa Żelaza był zabójczy. Używając swojej mocy elementarnej Metarion zmieniał ich kształt. Kiedy trzeba było, miecze zmieniały się w topory tylko po to, żeby za chwilę przybrać kształt tarczy. Smok miał w jaskini ograniczone ruchy, co wpłynęło na korzyść Toa. Po chwili unikania ataków Metarion przeszedł do ofensywy. Pokryta za sprawą oddechu Smoka lodem podłoga była bardzo śliska. Toa z Sedin ślizgiem przejechał pod bestią, w odpowiedniej chwili wbijając oręż w brzuch przeciwnika. Kopnięcie w nogę białej bestii zakończyło sprawę, wybijając ją zrównowagi i powalając na ziemię. Zmęczony Metarion, dumny z siebie podszedł do Toa Kamienia, podał mu rękę i pomógł wstać. Usłuszał tylko dwa słowa- "Dziękuję, przyjacielu" Część 10 W głębi wyspy Florex i Drawzer właśnie przeszli przez bramy wioski. Strażnicy wahali się co do Morala i jego zachowania wśród Matoran, przez co o mało nie doszło do kłótni między nimi a właścicielem Rahi. Jednak sytuacja złagodzona przez Toa z Sedin skończyła się dość spokojnie. Wieści krążące po archipelagu były prawdziwe- wioska zachwycała. Jej ulice były jednak teraz puste. Jedynie nieliczni Ko-Matoranie i strażnicy zostali na terenie miasta. Wszyscy inni znajdowali się obecnie przy stadionie Kolhii. Tam też udała się dwójka bohaterów. Przejście przez tłum białoopancerzonych mieszkańców Tarentu nie było proste. Skupieni na grze Matoranie nie zwracali uwagi na przeciskających się między nimi Toa. Bardziej pochłonięta grą od nich była chyba jedynie dwója Toa, stojąca na specjalnym miejscu trybun. Toa Ognia i Lodu kibicowali swoim drużynom, nieraz za bardzo się ponosząc. Drawzer i Florex uznali, że najlepiej będzie ich teraz nie ruszać, przynajmniej do końca meczu. Usiedli więc na dalszych miejscach trybun i oddali się oglądaniu sportu, tak ważnemu na całym Archipelagu Półksiężyca. ---- Tymczasem w głębi lądu, zamieć ustąpiła miejsca lekkiemu wiaterkowi i prószeniu śniegu. W tych jakże dogodnych warunkach zmęczona dwójka Toa - Trogg i Metarion zdeterminowanie szli przed siebie. Jadąc na zmienię na Kle, podążali w stronę wystających zza wzniesienia Wież Wiedzy. ---- Ducrat stał na dziobie statku. Wytężając wzrok patrzył w stronę wyspy, która właśnie pojawiła się na horyzoncie- na Tarent. Jego wypatrywania przerwał powracający na statek Nocny Lotnik, z wiadomością od Prasta. :::::::::::::::Ja i Kentar jesteśmy już na wyspie. Informacje były prawdziwe- szykuje się tu coś ostrego, a mieszkańcy mają czym płacić. SoF jeszcze nie opuścio Sedin, ale mieszkańcy chcą się już ubezpieczyć. ''Czekamy na was w miejscowej karczmie. Może z tego wywiązać się walka, a miejscowi nie maja obrońców. Liczę, że przybędziecie w ciągu dwóch dni. :::::::::::::: Prast Ducrat po przeczytaniu zwinął list i schował za pas. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Lodowe szczyty wyspy i ruszył zejść pod pokład, aby oznajmić wiadomość reszcie. ---- W wiosce mecz właśnie dobiegł końca. Tłum ogarnęły pozytywne emocje- gospodarze wygrali. Radośni Tarentczycy zaczęli się rozchodzić i wracać do swoich codziennych zajęć. W tymże momencie do zapatrzonych na nich Toa Florexa i Drawzera podszedł miejscowy Turaga. Trącił końcem swojej laski ramię Drawzera, który natychmiast się odwrócił. - Czyżby to kolejni członkowie Wiatru Północy nie wiedzieli, gdzie czeka ich przywódca?... Zaraz, zaraz,- w tym momencie Turaga bliżej przyjżał się zmieszanym twarzom Toa- znam waszą dwóję... Tożto Florex i Drawzer! Czyżby i was skusiła oferta łatwego zarobku? Oczywiście cieszę się i nie odmówię pracy, ale czy wasza dwójka nie powinna zajmować się własnymi wyspami? Szczególnie ty Florexie... uciekasz w obliczu zagrożenia? - Nie czcigodny, przybywam tu z prośbą o pomoc. Otóż... - Tak, tak, wiem, co się stało. Nasi informatorzy śledzą poczynania armii tych bestialskich Skakdi od dłuższego czasu. Nazywają siebie Siewcami Strachu... służnie, nawet bardzo. Ich ataki są butalne, walczą bez żadnych zasad, rzeczywiście, strach czuję się na sam ich widok... Dlatego zdecydowałem się opłacić najemników, którzy utrzymają Siewców na wiele Mio stąd. Zaatakowali Sedin, obrońców zmiażdżyli.. ty jak widzę przeżyłeś.. A co się stało z resztą? - Metarion przeżył, reszta niestety nie... - Straszne, naprawdę straszne nadeszły czasy... Jak nasz Archipelag stary, takiej inwazji nie było. Teraz zachce się im więcej, Góra Starchu może być następna... należy ich ostrzec, naprawdę, muszę się tym zająć. Ale co oni mają zrobić? Ciągle bronić się nie da, w końcu obrona ugnie się pod pod ciężarem Siewców... Należało by zaatakować, ale nie ma kto tego zrobić. Będę musiał to zlecieć najemnikom, ale czy koszty na to pozwolą? Ależ się zagadałem... a co was tu sprowadza, co robicie wśród lodowych gór Tarentu? Do dyskusji dołączył w tym momencie Drawzer. Dotąd tylko opierał się o trybuny i patrzył w niebo, przysłuchując się rozmowie. Ale momentu, w którym Turaga Allay zatrzymał swój monolog nie można było zmarnować - Jestem tu tylko dlatego, że pomagam Florexowi. Zaraz po ataku wyruszył na inne wyspy, by szukać wsparcia. Odziwedził Górę Strachu i zyskał pomoc Trogga, był na Moronie, gdzie dołączyłem ja. Teraz jesteśmy tu i liczymy, że nie zostaniemy potraktowani obojętnie, nie po to w końcu zostawiałem swój lud sam. - Zjednoczyć wyspy... Genialy pomysł! Tak prosty w teorii, a jakże trudny w praktyce... Twoja charyzma Florexie musi być wielka! Naturalnie, nakaże Trostowi natychmiast wam pomóc! Ba, moi najemnicy was wspomogą! Wiatr Północy będzie teraz na twoje zawołanie... Ale masz plan? Liczę, że masz już jakiś przygotowany. - No więc... Turaga odwrócił się w stronę rozmawiających Toa Lodu i Ognia, ignorując zaczynającego tłumaczenie Florexa - Troscie! chodź tu do mnie! Tifrenie! Nie krępuj się, twoja obecność będzie także miło widziana!- Zwracając się do Toa Zieleni: Skoro jakiś plan jest, to tyle mi wystarczy, ja sam pewnie nic lepszego nie wymyśliłbym, to wtrącać się nie będę. Powiedz mi tylko, kiedy będziecie gotowi. - Jutro możemy wypłynąć - Jutro? Tak prędko? Nie, jutro nie pozwolę wam się z tąd ruszyć. W przeciągu kilku dni mają się tu zjawić Toa, których opłaciłem. Tak, postanowione, zaczekacie tu jeszcze! ---- Kiedy Tarent spowiły ciemności nocy, Trogg i Metarion właśnie przechodzili przez bramy miasta. Wioska pogrążona była w mroku, jedynie z nielicznych budynków przez okna wydostawało się trochę światła Kamieni Świetlnych. Poza szumem mroźnego, górskiego wiatru na ulicach panowała nieznośna wręcz cisza. NIe dało się wśród niej nie zwrócić uwagi na jasnooświetloną, gwarną karczmę, która zdawała się być jedynym zamieszkałym miejscem w okolicy. Dwójka Toa ruszyła przez pokryte śniegiem ulice miasta do ówcześniej zauważonego budynku. Dogadali się tam z z właścicielem i wyporzyczyli jeden z pokoji na noc. Jedna rzecz bardzo zdziwiła dwójkę Toa- nie musieli nic płacić, z czego Trogg oczywiście się cieszył, lecz dla Metariona zdawało się to być podejrzane. Mimo to, po wyczerpującym dniu szybko zasnął ---- ''Ranek następnego dnia - Widzisz to? To chyba o tym miejscu mówił Turaga Allay. - Skoro tu się kręcą Toa, to o to chodziło. Przekonamy sie jak wejdziemy, choć. - kończąc to zdanie Drawzer pewnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie W środku karczmy było dość dużo osób. W przeciwieństwie do otoczenia, temperatura w środku była wyższa od zera, choć nieznacznie. Budynek zdawał się być większy, niż to wyglądało z zewnątrz. Wnętrze wypełniały stoły, ławy i różnego rodzaju przedmioty użytkowe. Pod jedną ze ścian stała lada, przy której skupiało się najwięcej osób. Nie brakowało w środku też małego piecyka, choć był on dość na uboczu, tak aby dostarczał ciepła tyko tym, którzy tego chcą- otóż miejscowi preferują chłód. W karczmie było duszno i gwarno, zewsząd słychać było śmiechy, rozmowy, czasem krzyki. Wśród tych licznych odgłosów Flrex usłyszał znajome pochrząkiwanie Kronoxa- dochodziły one z góry i tam właśnie udali się Toa. Kiedy tylko przeszli przez schody ich oczom ukazał się znajomy widok- Trogg zajmujący się swoim Kłem był widokiem, jaki właśnie dwójka Toa pragnęła zobaczyć najbardziej. Nie brakowało też Metariona, który parę Bio dalej rozmawiał z dwójką Toa. Na widok przyjaciół Toa Żelaza przeprosił na chwilę rozmówców i podszedł przywitać się. Po słowach powitań jako pierwszy zaczął rozmowę Metarion - Panowie, oto Seun, Toa Plazmy z Północnego Kontynentu i Axdas, Toa Roślinności z okolic Artakhi. Mamy przyjemność rozmawiać z przedstawicielami Wiatru Północy, znanej nam już organizacji, prawda Trogg? -Tak, tak, nie musisz mi drugi raz tłumaczyć... to, że nie wiem o wszystkim co się na świecie dzieje to nie znaczy, że mam pamięć gorszą niż ty czy oni - Wiatr Północy? W takim razie, to was szukamy.- zaczął ignorując Trogga Florex. Turaga Allay zwołuje wszystkich najemników w jego prywatnej Wieży Wiedzy. Mamy sprowadzić oddziały Ducrata i Cyryna. Nie wiecie, gdzie ich znajdziemy? Seun jako pierwszy odpowiedział - Ducrat to nasz dowódca. Jeszcze niecałą godzinę temu ruszył z dwójką innych Toa w stronę brzegu, by pokazać drogę Cyrynowi i jego ludziom. Do wieczora wszyscy będziemy gotowi, masz to jak w banku. - Świetnie! W takim razie chodźmy poinformować Turagę - W zasadzie, to zbierzcie z tąd Toa- powiedział Axdas wtrącając się do rozmowy- i zaprowadzcie ich tam. ja wiem, gdzie to jest, bo już tam byłem, poczekam tu na Ducrata i Cyryna. Potem się spotkamy w wieży. - No i gitara!- Teraz tylko tamtych pozwoływać... chodźcie, poruszamy się trochę, zimno już mi od tego stania w chłodzie zaczyna dokuczać. Trogg, wyprowadź Kronoxa na zewnątrz, i ani mi się waż odzywać to żadnego z tych Toa, nie chcemy teraz żadnej awantury, zrozumiano? Axdas, tak? Ilu ma być tych twoich kolegów? Na Mata Nui... zaczynam gadać jak Turaga Allay... No dobra, wy się spakujcie, a ja z Florexem zaczniemy robotę, powiedz tylko, ilu. - Około sześciu, w każdym razie, wołaj każdego Toa, nie widziałem tu nikogo spoza naszej organizacji. -Tyle mi wystarczy. - po tych słowach Drawzer popędził po schodzach w dół, skracając sobie przy okazji drogę skacząc przez poręcz. Z dodłu Florex usłyszał tylko pośpiesznie wypowiedzieane słowa - Ruchy Ślimaczku! Florex wzruszył ramionami i spokojnie zszedł za swoim towarzyszem. na dole zastał już dość zabawny widok. Widział, jak Drawzer, potężnie zbudowany i imponująco uzbrojony Toa podchodził do każdego napotkanego członka Wiatru Północy, do którego pośpiesznie wydawał wręcz rozkazy. "Za pół godziny mam cię widzieć w Wieży Wiedzy Turagi Allaya, jasne?" Każdy w karczmie śmiał się pod nosem, kiedy widział, jak zamurowani Toa zgadzają się co do słowa z Toa z Moronu. Szczególnie zabawna wydawała się być jego inwerencja w jedną ze sprzeczek przy ladzie. Jeden Toa Ognia zaczął prowokować i popychać Skakdiego stojącego niedaleko niego. Drawzer złapał zawadiakę za ramię, przyciągnął go do siebie i zadał pytanie "Skoro tak ci się nudzi, to może ze mną chcesz spróbować, co?" Cały czas patrzył się też bardzo "nieprzyjemnym" wzrokiem na Toa Ognia. Jego minę wtedy słowami trudno by opisać. "Tak myślałem. A teraz przejdziesz się ze mną do Turagi" Toa Ognia tylko potaknął, wziął swój korbacz i wyszedł pośpiesznie z karczmy- jak się okazało później, wcale nie należał on do Wiatru Północy. Do patrzącego się na zdarzenie Skakdiego Drawzer miał tylko cztery słowa- "Na co się gapisz?". Florex dołaćzył do Drawzera, choć jego metody znacznie się różniły. Już po 10 minutach, wszyscy, zarówno członkowie Wiatru Północy, jak i Toa z Archipelagu Półksiężyca byli gotowi i ruszyli w stronę wielkich Wież Wiedzy. ---- Przy miejscu spotkania czekali już Trost i Tifren. Od nich dowiedziano się, że do środka nie ma wchodzić nikt inny, jak jego najemnicy. Tak więc, Florex, Metarion, Drawzer i Trogg, oraz ich Rahi musieli zostać przed wejściem. Tu, po krótkiej chwili wszyscy Toa zapoznali się ze sobą i za radą Trosta udali się do jego domu. W zasadzie cały dzień szóstka Toa spędziła tam. Po ogólnych rozmowach i opowiedzeniu o swoich ostatnich wyczynach (w tej kwesti na pierwsze miejsce wysunął się Trogg, opowiadając o jego bezkonkurencyjnym wyłapaniu Kronoxów i wspaniale stoczonym starciu z Białym Smokiem) rozmowy nabrały poważniejszego znaczenia. - Zauważyliście, że to chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy wszyscy Toa Archipelagu Półksiężyca zebrali się w jednym miejscu? - zaczął Tifren - Nie, nie wszyscy, nie zapominajcie o Harerze. - Poprawił Metarion - Racja, zapomniałem. W zasadzie brakuje tu jeszcze Boruna, Gravitsa, Ceeri, Zankiera, Droomera, Reggera... - Regger i Droomer nie żyją- Florex - Jak to? Jeszcze jakiś tydzień czy dwa temu wspólnie wspinaliśmy się na Górę Uarni... To nie może być prawda - Niestety. Oddali zycie za matoran... i za mnie- wtrącił się Toa Żelaza - To robota Siewców Strachu? - Tak, dlatego właśnie prosimy z Florexem wszystkich o pomoc. - My też nie pozostawimy was samych- dorzucił przedtem cichy Trost- Ale jest nas zaledwie szóstka, na pewno damy rady? - Lepsza szóstka razem, niż jedynki i dwójki oddzielnie- zripostował Florex- ale masz rację, jest nas tu zamało. Ale Turaga powierzył mi dowództwo nad Wiatrem Północy. - Czego tobie!? Powinien to zrobić leder! A kto się lepiej na lidera nadaje, jak wyzwoliciel i dowódca całej wyspy? - Zaczął mówić oburzony Trogg - Trogg, zamknij się, bo ci coś na prawdę zrobię. Florex jest liderem i pogódź się z tym. - Florex to, Florex tamto... - Ale wracając do tematu- spokojnie odezwał się Metarion- to na prawdę Wiatr nam pomoże? - Mhhhm - No to od razu to lepiej wygląda- z wielkim entuzjazmem odpowiedział Toa żelaza - Z tego co się orientuję, to Turaga opłacił oddziały Prasta, Ducrata i Cyryna. Na jeden oddział wchodzi mniej więcej 8 Toa, ale Prast jest współliderem więc u niego może być ich więcej. Na oko będzie ich ze dwudziest pięciu, może więcej. Dodajmy jeszcze do tego naszą szóstkę- kontynuował Trost- a wyjdą dobre trzy dziesiątki wojowników. (Trącając Florexa łokciem) Drawzer dodał - No, to widzę, że nie lada wyzwanie przed tobą - Spokojnie, dasz sobie radę, będziemy z tobą, prawda bracia? - patrząc po twarzach innych powiedział Metarion - Oczywiście! - Do twoich rozkazów - (Drawzer) wolę wypełniać twoje rozkazy, niż kogoś innego... - A ty, Trogg? Liczę, że mi pomozesz - Skoro to ty jesteś liderem, to powinieneś sobie sam radzić Florex, dajac dyskretnie znak swojemu przyjacielowi z Sedin odpowiedział - Ale ktoś musi nam pokazać, jak się walczy - Niech ci będzie... Pomogę - W takim razie, wsparcie mamy załatwione. Czas mamy do jutra rana. W twoich rękach pozostaje obmyśleć plan. Zdajemy się na ciebie, ale wiesz, ze każdy z nas jest w każdej chwili gotów udzielić ci rady. Więc nie martw się, tylko zacznij już myśleć. Zostawimy cię teraz sami- reszta Toa przytaknęła Metarionowi- a ty obmyśl plan, jakiego Archipelag nie widział! Jutro z rana wypływamy odbić Sedin! - I Matoran... dodał zamyślony Florex, który po chwili został sam w domu Trosta. Do odpływu zostało pół dnia i cała noc, a on nie zamierzał zmarnować ani minuty. Florex sięgnał po kartkę i zaczał zapisaywać swoje plany oraz coś szkicować, a w myślach ciaglę krązyły mu jego własne dwa słowa- "I Matoran..." Koniec... ''Zobacz też'' * Odwet ''Opowiadanie pisane od 18 lutego do 1 listopada 2010 roku. '' ---- Postacie * Florex * Metarion * Trogg * Kieł * Drawzer * Trost * Allay * Tifren * Spizok * Drakkan * Varharon * Jorg * Daro * Regger * Kronoxy * Droomer * Maru * Kurtiko * Kiklano * Liczni nieznani Matoranie ---- Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Saga Sedin Kategoria:Twórczość Vezoka999